$\dfrac{1}{2} + \dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 3}{2 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 2}{3 \times 2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{6}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{3} + {2}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{5}{6}$